Zarishi the Twin
by Kima Urameshi
Summary: When your able to return to your old life and start a new what do you do? A girl takes the opportunity to correct old wrongs that destroyed her life.Inuyasha accused her of killing their parents and now she returns to the fuedal era with Kagome!
1. Zarishi and Kagome

Disclaimer: Why would I own Inu-yasha it is like me owning my dads will I mean come on I no own inuyasha so beat it

The beginning

Hello! My name is Zarishi and I am 13 years old. I lived in the era of the warring states. The times were demons roomed and priestesses were major parts of protection for the common people. I had long white hair with a blue streak and pale skin. My eyes are a yellowy brown and people call me a hybrid. Yeah a hybrid because you see I'm half demon and half human. My mom was a human my dad a demon and to be exact a dog demon or mutt. I'm a twin of the well known Inu-yasha but here is a secret he killed me 560 years ago. So, now you ask how I'm talking to you. Well I own something only one other person now's about and I can't tell you. lol. Also even though I'm a demon (half if that) I became a Priestess.

Now I live in the 21st century and I love it. My family put me into a foreign exchange student program so now I live with a really weird family named the Higurashi family. They live on a shrine and everything has a legend attached to it. There's Kagome, Sota, Kagome's mom and her grandfather. Kagome and I go to the same school and I made a lot of friends fast. Most of them are Kagome's too!

On The Way to Kagome's School!

"Come on Kagome we are going to be late for school," Zarishi shouted.

"I'm coming wait," Kagome shouted impatiently as she saw Sota run around the corner.

"Kagome the cat went into the well shrine," Sota whined.

"Sota how many times do I have to tell you not to play in the shrine?" Kagome shouted face turning red.

"Kagome all we have to do is go in there and grab the cat and go." Zarishi said.

"B..But the test today."

"Were already late come on one extra minute wont hurt us."

Kagome grumbled and then sighed "Ok but only a minute."

Zarishi nodded and started to walk towards the shrine. The two girls slid open the shrine door and walked in. It was dark and very creepy there were no windows and it was very eerie. They walked into the shrine and down the steps to the well. The two of them then started to call "here kitty kitty kitty." There was silence and the two walked next to the well and heard a twig snap and they wheeled around to see two pairs of eyes staring at them. "AaAgghhh" the two tripped and went head first into the well.

FLASH!

The two hit the bottom of the wells still screaming. Kagome and Zarishi got up to the top of the well after yelling at Sota to get Grandpa and got no answer. They both gasped and saw a forest in front of them.

"How did we get here?" Kagome asked to no one in particular while zarishi stared at the trees eyes wide.

"Hey there's the family tree, we'll be able to see the house from there" Kagome said and pointed. (Zarishi was still in shock) "Come on Zarishi," Kagome grabbed her wrist and started to drag her "; you'll see this is one big mix up or something." Kagome glanced over to the usually loud girl to se her relaxed slightly.

"Yeah its just one big mix up that's it and we'll see everyone yelling got you." Zarishi said trying to reassure herself that this was not what it looked like. The tree was in front of them and there was no shrine or a house. Zarishi looked around to hear Kagome gasp. Zarishi counted to ten then turned to see what Kagome had gasped at. There on a tree was a White haired teenager stuck to a tree by an arrow. He was wearing all red and looked like he was sleeping. Suddenly Kagome walked forward and stepped up to the boy. 'I wonder who he is' Kagome thought and walked closer right in front of him. Zarishi was staring numbly at the person. She saw Kagome reach out to touch the two dog like ears protruding out of his white hair. She touched them thinking I wonder who he is when zarishi heard a twig snap. She sprinted for Kagome just as arrows went flying at her and the demon like thing. Kagome screamed and zarishi froze as the men came out of the bushes and surrounded the two girls. Zarishi's fists clenched and the men froze.

"Demons leave this place," the leader of the group said.

"Hey who are you calling a demon." Kagome shouted.

The men rushed Kagome and tide her up. "If you want your friend back you come with us." The leader directed to zarishi.

Zarishi snarled and to Kagome it sounded way to much like a dog. "Fine, but, you're not tying me up."

The men rushed zarishi before she had time to act and had her tied up before she had anytime to react there was also a very big bump on her head. The two were lifted onto the men's shoulders and cared out of the woods. Zarishi stopped crying from her bump (I now very sad!) and looked back. They were leaving the forest now. 'Inu-yasha' zarishi thought.

Next thing the two new was that they were in a village being dropped on the dirt in front of the main house. A old women walked out of the house. She was being supported by a bow and had an eye patch over one eye. Zarishi gasped as Kagome shouted "What's the meaning of this I get dragged here because I'm lost or something." Zarishi groaned, "Kagome."

The women's eye widened "Kikyo, Kikyo!"

"What!" Kagome shouted "Who the hell is that!"

Zarishi shuddered and reached for a hidden knife and cut threw the rope with the knife. When the ropes were off she stayed were she was. The women turned her attention to Zarishi. "Who are you?" She said curiously.

Zarishi bobbed her head in a sign of respect "My name is Zar... Kara I came with lady Kagome."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome shouted. Zarishi shook her head.

"Basta," Zarishi shouted. Kagome shut up.

"Kara you mean Inu-Yasha's twin sister Kara?" Kiede said.

"No I'm just a person with a half-demons name." Zarishi rolled her eyes.

"So you are?"

"How do you now me any ways? I was killed…..560 years ago you were still an embryo in you're…" Zarishi looked around to see Kagome wide eyed. "What? You would have found out any ways?"

"But, were are we and who is Inu-yasha?"

"The guy who had the doggy ears and white hair was Inu-yasha."

Zarishi looked around this was all happening to fast. Kagome was in shock or still didn't believe her and she didn't want to be here. Zarishi sprang up cut Kagome loose and jumped back.

"Kagome I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you but I thought I could escape my past." Zarishi turned around and ran dogging anyone that tried to stop her. Only problem was kaede and here priestess magic. It formed a barrier around her and when she slammed into it the barrier it didn't flicker. She stopped fighting and the barrier went away. Lady Kaede walked up saying to Zarishi "Not so fast I need to figure out why you're alive now."

Kagome walked over to Zarishi and bopped her on the head a second time. "You might have lied but that's no reason to run off with me in this mess!"

Zarishi blushed muttering something and froze body stiffening. "Damn, Damn, Damn," Zarishi started to mutter. She looked around and saw a sword leaning on a hut she went over to it. Bending down she saw it was farmer made and got up looking around for some other weapon. After finding none a very stressed out Zarishi looked around and remembered something. She looked over at the much freaked out group of villagers and Kaede and said. "Kaede you have to let me back into the forest something is going to happen and I have to get something in there."

Kaede was thinking when Kagome went forward "Hey you're not going without me are you."

Zarishi sighed, "Kagome you'll be safer here and anyways it'll only take me ...four minutes."

Kaede stepped up to Zarishi and said "Fine but you must come back here as soon as you get it."

Zarishi nodded and ran out of the village thinking. 'I sure hope it's' still there or else were doomed'. When Zarishi got into Inu-Yasha's forest she slowed down and walked to were Inu-yasha was and jumped into the tree. She kept on jumping until she found an impression in the trunk. Reaching in and found clothes like Inu-Yasha's but blue and a white under garment. Also in the depression were two swords in the tree 'thank you so much gods for keeping my stuff from ageing. Zarishi slid out of her school uniform and put on her old clothes. They fit perfectly and her old swords slid into her sash just like they used to. Zarishi put her uniform into the trunk depression to see them get covered up with leaves to hide them. Zarishi stared open mouthed at them. Then sighing again jumped out of the tree sniffed the air and paled Zarishi started to run.


	2. Boneeater and Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha

The Bone-Eater of the well and Inu-Yasha!

"Kagome," Zarishi started to run. When zarishi got to the village everything was fine and Kagome was sitting in the main house having tea with Kaede. When Zarishi walked in pale and panting Kagome stopped drinking spitting the tea out into the fire and stared open mouthed at Zarishi.

"You look just like that boy in the forest."

Zarishi rolled her eyes Or should I call her Kara now? and said, "My mom wove us matching outfits so no one could guess if I was a girl."

Kaede nodded, "So back to my questions. How did you come back to life?"

Kara/Zarishi cocked her head to one side, "I'm not allowed to tell you I promised my dad I wouldn't."

"Zarishi did you now that when we fell into the well we would go back to your time?"

Zarishi shock her head. "No I didn't or else I would have never have gone near that well."

"Why didn't you want to go back here?" Kagome pressed not seeing the annoyed look on her face.

OUTSIDE

"Aghhhhhhh!" the villagers stated to scream, "monster everyone hide run."

Kara ran out of the house to be greeted by a huge monster that was half centipede and half human. Right then it was eating a horse it had ripped out of a stable. The next thing Zarishi saw was the centipede lady turn her naked human side to Zarishi "were is it were is the jewel?"

Zarishi's fists clenched, "It's no business of yours!" Just then Kagome came out of the house seeing the demon she screamed. Kaede came out as well and saw Zarishi ready to spring and looked at the now not screaming Kagome.

"Kagome, Zarishi you need to go into the forest were…"

"Were that light is right come on zarishi lets go."

Zarishi ran after the now running into the forest Kagome. Kagome headed into the deepest part of the forest right were Inu-Yasha was. Just outside of the clearing Zarishi stopped and jumped into the tree and waited the fight out.

When Kagome entered the clearing she saw the boy staring at her.

"You," The boy shouted.

Kagome looked dumbfounded and had her mouth open. "Kikyo I'll kill you." Kagome glanced back. The centipede lady was heading straight for her. "Why did you call me that I'm not this Kikyo person?"

"Yes you are do you think I wouldn't recognize the women who… Sniffing your not."

"See I told you." Kagome wheeled around after hearing some snapping and shouting.

"She's coming." Inu-yasha looked up. The centipede ran into the clearing.

"I will have the jewel." It hissed. Kagome stepped back as the centipede lunged forward and bit her side. Zarishi saw the jewel pop put of Kagome and ran into the clearing.

"Kagome are you ok." Zarishi ran in to the brawl. She drew her sword and slashed the things arm off. 'Kagome don't be dead.'

"Oh so happy to finally find the Shikon Jewel." The thing knelt down and trapped Kagome against Inu-yasha.

"Hey you this arrow, pull it out."

"Kagome do not pull out the arrow. It's what binds Inu-yasha to the tree!" Kaede entered the clearing.

"And who do you suppose you're going to defeat the demon." Inu-yasha shouted not seeing zarishi enter the clearing. Everyone turned to Zarishi she paled as Inu-Yasha's eyes fell on her. "You!" Inu-yasha started to struggle against the bindings of the spell. Zarishi sadden and looked towards the now swallowing the jewel demon.

"Kagome I can't I lost all my powers when I was reborn." Zarishi looked at the demon who was saying something about being so happy. "I can stall though." Zarishi lunged forward and slashed the things arms again. "Kagome it's against my better judgment to take the arrow out but right now take it out." Zarishi turned and ran out of the clearing.

Zarishi hesitated when she got to the next clearing. 'I hope Kagome makes the right choice.' Suddenly Zarishi heard Kagome shout SIT. Zarishi smiled and walked back to the village.

Kagome sat down at the house of Kaede. Zarishi was staring out of the door muttering something about not being able to talk to that stupid brother of mine. Inu-yasha had continued to try to attack Zarishi each time Kagome said SIT. Zarishi finally got up and looked sadly at Kagome.

"Kagome if you are ever going to figure out what's ahead with out my brother making your voice horse I had better go." She smiled and waved and before Kagome could say anything Zarishi was out the door and when Kagome ran out Zarishi was no where to be seen.


End file.
